


Northern charms and casual sexiness

by Hathaway01



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathaway01/pseuds/Hathaway01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation between Lewis and Hathaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern charms and casual sexiness

**Author's Note:**

> I was replying to a comment on another fic I had posted, and I wrote something about James being unable to resist Robbie’s, ‘Northern charms and casual sexiness’. I liked that phrase, so thought I would try and work it into a story!

“You should ask her..” said James. Robbie looked up, trying to make sense of his comment. 

“Ask who what?” Robbie replied.

“Ask Laura.”

“Ask Laura what?”

“Ask Laura out.” He replied.

“Out?” Robbie quirked his head to the side. “Out where?”

“On a date. She likes you.” James said, rising from his seat and reaching for his jacket.

“Come off it, man. She has more class, and intelligence than to find herself attracted to a grumpy old sod like me.”

“Grumpy sod? I think you’re selling yourself short, Sir” James replied. There was a hint of something Lewis couldn't quite put his finger on in his voice. Was is surprise? 

“Selling myself short? I’d be selling myself at rock bottom prices, but I still don’t think Laura would be looking anywhere near my direction. Besides, what about Franco?”

“Franco? I think he’s off the scene, Sir. Besides, he doesn't possess your Northern charms and casual sexiness” 

“Casual sexiness? Are you trying to pick me up Hathaway?”

“Me, Sir? Never. You’re well out of my league.”

Robbie shook his head, patting his young friend on the shoulder as they made their way out of the office.


End file.
